Robin, Raven and Starfire
by PurpleInsanity
Summary: I was watching Teen Titans and was typing on the computer and this is the result. Possible RobinXStar or RobinXRaven. Rated T for possible later chapters.
1. A Prophecy Revealed

**Chapter 1: A Prophecy Revealed**

Disclamer: I dont own the titans only the plot and the prophet.

Note: The story starts out from the POV of the narater. Then, when I finish the next chapter it will be from each persons POV. Hope that made sence. I think its a little OOC, but thats my opinion. Enjoy! The more reviews the quicker the update! (Would anyone be willing to beta me?)

"Dude, not fair, you can't do that!" wined Beast Boy.

"I can and I am!" retorted Cyborg. Both were sitting on the couch playing the latest racing game in the titan tower. Robin, as usual was sitting on the far side of the couch watching with caution. Raven was sitting next to Robin, silently meditating. Starfire, who was working on some strange green tamerainen entrée that included raisins, snailsand other strange foods, poked her head around the corner.

"Would you like to sample some of my home made tamerainen zetdremnogh? It is the same as your earthly dish of soup." Said Starfire.

"No"

"That's fine"

"I'm not hungry." Starfire returned to her cooking looking crestfallen. Raven's eyes snapped open, suddenly black. Energy flowed around her in little whisps. Robin leaped back alarmed.

" 'Rebels of the Sacred Heart!' So the prophets proclaimed. 'On this sacred day shall the Robin and the Raven kiss. The Star of the Fire become so overcome with jealousy that she shall travel through time to the night of the Ravens said day of insanity. Thus she meet the future Robin, who become the said Nightwing. As stands the love of the Star of Fire soon to be proclaimed soon after she returns to her own time and to bare this thought of the never-lasting love between the Robin and the Raven. The Raven who once black shall become white and the prophecy made on the day of her birth shall become true with the return of a hated enemy.' So the prophets proclaimed." Raven's eyes rolled and her body relaxed. Robin caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Wow, where did that come from?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know," said Raven,rubbing her head.

"Well, I think it's about us." Said Robin. Glancing at Starfire and Raven. Starfire blushed and Robin couldn't discern what Raven's expression was because of the hood covering her face.

"Well it seemed really straight forward. So, Raven goes…" Trailed off Beast Boy.

"We must assume so. But I have not yet gone to the future." Said Starfire.

"And Robin and Raven haven't kissed yet." Said Beast Boy smirking at Raven.

"Azerath Metreon Zinthos!" Whispered Raven. A black bubble appeared around Beast Boy. He started changing to different forms trying to get out. No sound emitted from the bubble and no crack formed in the magic apparition.

"Hey, you gotta let him out sometime." Pointed out Cyborg.

"Yes, but the longer I keep him in there, the less I have to put up with him." Said Raven. "and its better to talk with out the peanut galley." _'The sacred day shall Robin and the Raven kiss…'_

_Well, he is young, sexy, furious, passionate…NO! This can't happen. The prophecy can't come true. Either of them._ Thought Raven.

_I won't let it happen. I will fight by Raven's side for eternity before I let this hated enemy return and I wont let her go insane. I won't let it happen! But what's this second prophecy about?_ Thought Robin in turn. A red light flashed throughout the room.

"Titans, danger!" yelled Robin.

"It's Plasmus." Said Cyborg.

"Titans, Go!" said Robin automatically.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 What I have to say 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 00 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sooooo, what did ya think? Hope you liked it. Remember, the more reviews the quicker the update.  
TTFN! (ta ta for now)  
PurpleInsanity


	2. Plasmus

**Chapter 2: Plasmus**

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or Plasmus

Note: Well it seems people really like this story. (I don't know why) So... here is the next chapter! Beast Boy is refered to as BB for now. It's really short but I'll post the next chapter ASAP! Please review!

"Incoming!" yelled Robin as Plasmus threw a small buss at the titans. BB morphed into a large eagle and started pecking at the blobs eye. It roared in pain and annoyance, swinging at BB. Starfire was already covered in slime as was Cyborg who was blasting at Plasmus with everything he had. Raven mentally threw a car and received a blow in return. She fell from the skyscraper she had been standing on next to Robin.

"No!" Robin dived after her. He caught her and placed her on the side walk. The skyscraper behind them began to crumble as Plasmus backed into it. Large chunks of debris fell around them. Plasmus fell onto the building.

"Gotchya!" Cyborg cheered.

"Robin!" gasped Starfire. The building crumbled on top of Robin, Raven and Plasmus. Plasmus roared as he disappeared under the building.

"No!" BB morphed into a mouse and crawled into the wreck. Several minutes passed as dust settled over the battle sight and Starfire and Cyborg waited anxiously for signs of BB. The debris shifted and a large green gorilla appeared, carrying two limp figures. Cyborg and Starfire climbed up to where BB stood.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 What I have to say 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 Another cliffie! Hope you liked it! Review please!  
TTFN!  
PurpleInsanity


	3. Infirmary

**Chapter 3: Infirmary**

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or the tower.

Note: This is where things get a little confusing. I started to write from each persons POV. The story starts out from Cyborg's POV and goes to BB's POV. The POV is written at the top of each paragraph. I hope I didn't confuse anyone.

_Cyborg  
_Cyborg and Starfire quickly picked up Robin and Raven from BB's arms. Cyborg, who had grabbed Raven, laid her in the back seat of the T-car.

"Could you try not to bleed on the seats? I just cleaned this baby." She didn't respond. "Hang in there."

_BB_  
"Put him on my back." Said BB.

"But-oh." Said Starfire. BB morphed into a horse. Starfire sat Robin onto his back and steeled herself behind Robin to keep him from slipping.

_Cyborg_  
Once at the Titan tower Cyborg lifted Raven out of the car and in a flash was in the infirmary, hooking Raven to life support machines. The monitors sparked and Cyborg quickly ripped the sensors off her body.

_Starfire  
_Reaching the doors of the Titans tower, Starfire immediately grabbed Robin's arms and flew up to the infirmary. Cyborg was already there. Starfire laid Robin on the bed next to Raven.

_Robin  
_"Will they be alright"  
"I don't know, both of them are pretty battered."  
"But the will live though right"  
"I don't know." Blackness threatened to take over again. 'No.' Everything hurt. A cry of pain caught in his throat. The blackness crawled over his mind as he slipped into sleep again.

_Starfire  
_Starfire sat, watching anxiously for signs of life in the two titans. Robin laid next to Raven, bruised and broken. Starfire stood and walked next to Robin's side. She silently wiped a trickle of blood from a cut on his cheek. Her hand strayed to his mask. Gently as possible she lifted it off his eyes. They were closed in sleep, one slightly swollen. His eyes flickered. She gasped. His eyes snapped open. Emeralds twinkled up at her, glazed over in pain.

_Robin_  
Regaining consciousness again he opened his eyes quite suddenly. "AAAH!" the cry of pain finally escaped his clenched teeth.

_Starfire  
_Pain outlined every feature of his face. She was unable to look away from his eyes. "Robin" she whispered, hoping he didn't see the mask in her hands. If he had he didn't react.

"What happened?" he asked, flinching in pain.

"You fell to rescue Raven, and the tall building crumbled on top of you and Raven"

"Raven! How is she"

"Not very well. She will not let us help her"

"Is she up yet?" She shifted uncomfortably, finally breaking her stare to look down at her hands.

"No"

"Where is she?" Looking up she gestured to the left and gazed sadly at the figure hovering over the infirmary bed.

_Robin_  
"Raven" Pulling himself into a sitting position. Raven hovered an inch over the bed. Her leotard was ripped to shreds and blood dried on her body. Spots of it spattered the sterile white bed. Starfire had disappeared to find Cyborg and BB. Robin reached out for Raven's hand but was forced back by a large black dome. Gently he placed his hands on the outer wall of the dome and pushed. His hands fell through the wall. Energy sparked around his hands. Alarmed, he wrenched his hands back through the wall. The pain in his hands had vanished.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 00 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 What I have to say 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
Well, I did have the 4th chapter done, but when I was going over it, something didn't seem right about it. So...I'm re-writing the 4th chapter. It should be up soon.  
TTFN!  
PurpleInsanity


	4. Cure and Poison

**Chapter 4: Cure and Poison**

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans, only the idea.

Note: Well, in the last chapter, I feel I didn't explain something very well. Actually the purpose of that chapter was to write something very important about Robin. But, as always, I forgot to put it in, sooo...if you could go back and re-read the 3rd chapter it will explain some important things later on. I hope that made sense!

AThank You To: KhmerGurl113, Virgilisfrigginhott, Angel Caida, ravenismyshadow, and scary-lil-princess.

_Starfire_  
"Robin has awoken!" Said Starfire.

"How's Raven doing?" asked Cyborg.

"She is still asleep." Sighed Starfire.

"I wanna go see her." BB made to standup.

"Hold up, wait a moment. Give Robin a minuet." Said Cyborg, pushing BB back into his seat.

"But- fine." BB gave in.

**Robin **  
After staring at his hands and testing them, he placed his hands on the wall of the dome and, again, pushed. This time he stepped through the wall and stood next to Raven's bed. Again the energy sparked around him. He watched as the energy sparks jumped around him. The sparks began to prick his skin. Pricks quickly turned to a burning sensation through out his body. He fell to his knees, pushing at the wall of the dome to get out. He rolled out, gasping for breath. Slowly he attempted to stand, but was forced down by a wave of nausea.

_Raven  
_'Don't touch me!' shouted Raven. She pushed Robin away and retreated into the corner. Again Robin came at her. Raven didn't have time to escape her corner. He grabbed her around the waist and again she could feel her power flow into him. 'Stop! Please!' She gasped. He laughed and held her tighter. Unable to control the flow, her knees gave out and she slumped against him. The sudden change of weight caused Robin to let go. She fell, sprawled on the floor, sobbing.

_Robin_  
Again Robin attempted to stand. This time his nausea allowed him to. He staggered to his feet and fell against his bed.

_BB  
_"Now can I go see them?" asked BB.

"Fine, go." Sighed Cyborg.

"I will go with you." Said Starfire.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 WhatI have to say 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0  
Well, another short chapter. Hope you like it, hopefully there will be something good in the next chapter. I don't know. I'm only half way though it.  
TTFN!  
PurpleInsanity


End file.
